Spellbook
by Patrycja444d
Summary: We all know how Benny sometimes isn't the best spellmaster in the world. He must to learn a lot about his spellbook. So let's begin his lessons!


_**Lesson #1: Study hard, don't cheat.**_

Benny was sitting in a chair in his bedroom. In front of him was laying an open book. How much he wished it was his magnificent spellbook, it wasn't. He was constantly starring at one page, trying to understand how blood circulates in a human body. He were trying hard to concentrate on the words. There was only one thing that kept his mind away from the book. A new computer game, _Ninja Swords IV: The Graveyard of Zombies._

The newest game was really tempting. He's been waiting for the game for last three months and now, when he had it in his hands, he couldn't play it. He'd still remembered his grandma's yelling about his low grade from the previous test and he didn't want to make her even more angry. One more low grade and he would be grounded for a long time. His grandmother was a really great woman but it's better to not make her mad. After all she's an earth priestess.

Benny looked at the page one more time and turned his eyes towards the game. He could swear that the game was calling his name. He started to sweat. He just couldn't resist. His will-power was getting weaker with every second. A few minutes later, Benny found himself playing in the game with his book thrown on the other side of the room.

The spellmaster opened his eyes. His cheek was pressed to the keyboard. By the amount of saliva, you could tell that he was drooling in his sleep quite long. At first, he couldn't figure out what happened but when the sun reached his face, everything came back to him. He stood up in a rush. He had fear visible in his eyes.

#####

It was a little after six in the morning. He quickly grabbed the book and started to read. It took him only ten minutes to realize that he has no chance to remember all this stuff. There had to be some other way to pass the exam and, unfortunately, there is. He knew exactly what he have to do.

He smirked and took out his spellbook from a backpack. His grandma wants him to get an A, so she will get it.

"Why to learn when you can just know everything with a one little spell." He told himself, searching for a right spell. When he finally found it, he smiled widely and casted it, making sure to shot in himself and not some weird item.

#####

Ethan and Sarah were talking in a school hallway. It was quite unusual that Benny wasn't with them yet. Almost every day Ethan walked to school with his best friend but today Benny left earlier. The vampire and the seer were both confused. It didn't make any sense. There was nothing that could possibly change the spellmaster's routine.

Suddenly, Sarah gasped. Ethan turned around. His eyed went wide and mouth were hanging open. In the door stood Benny. Everyone knew him as one of the hugest geeks in school but now he became the king of nerds. He actually bit Ethan. His usual striped t-shirt was replaced by a white buttoned shirt with a small pocket with a calculator and pencils in it, which was neatly tucked into his brown trousers. I should probably add that his pants were way too short and you could see grey socks. Also he wore rather old glasses.

Benny made his way towards Sarah and Ethan. The sitter and the seer stood there dumbfounded. They never thought that his friend could wear such clothes.

"B-Benny?! What happened to you?" asked Ethan, who finally found his voice.

"What do you mean my dear friend?"

"You look like a nerd. The biggest in the world actually. Even Ethan is less nerdy than you." The seer wanted to agree with Sarah's words when he understand their meaning and looked at her offended. He looked again at the spellmaster and while he started to open his mouth, a school bell rang.

"I'm sorry my beloved friends, I need to go to class. I am willing to get a good grade and being late will not help me. Excuse me, lady. Gentleman." He quickly bowed a little to them and went away. Friends were staring at him until he disappeared in the door.

"Gentleman?" Ethan looked at Sarah.

"He's not feeling well."

"Maybe. Or maybe he had one of his 'wonderful' ideas." The seer frowned and exchange a quick glance with the vampire. Something was up but what?...

#####

An hour later, Sarah found Ethan. The boy was watching his best friend. Benny stood on the other side of the hallway, talking with Mr. Adams.

"What's going on? I thought he hates him?"

"Well, obviously we were wrong. Sarah, he ended his test in five minutes! And everything was correct! But that's not the only weird thing. They are talking about life of the fishes. And by that I mean where tuna lives between October and November." They both looked at the duo. After a while the teacher walked of and Benny turned to his friends.

"Is there something wrong? You look kind of pale."

"Benny, what did you do? You hate Mr. Adams and you don't know anything about animals. Your last two goldfish are proofs."

"What are you saying? Mr. Adams is a great teacher who really care about his pupils. Also he knows a lot of interesting curiosities about salmons and their expansion. Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to these men over there. Their behaviour is regrettable and inappropriate."

Even Benny's language changed. The sitter and the seer spotted the guys that the spellmaster was talking about. They immediately knew it won't end good. There stood a school football team. The guys were laughing loudly, watching as one of the freshmen is shoved into his locker. A poor boy was frightened and Ethan winced. He still remembered similar situation but with him in the main role. How much he felt sorry for the guy, he was also glad that it's not him.

Sarah and the seer watched a scene in front of them. There was a moment when they both closed their eyes. A freshman was pulled out a locker and jocks pushed Benny in. The jocks walked away giving each other high five. Ethan and Sarah quickly set him free. Benny only complained about manners and their lack in modern society.

"Benny! Tell me what did you do?" asked Ethan angrily.

"Oh, it's just a little spell. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm now a lot more educated and know how I should behave in front of the lady." With that he took Sarah's hand and kissed it lightly. Then he walked off again.

"We have to tell his grandma. I have a bad feeling about it."

"I don't know, Ethan. He was shoved in lockers before and now he's a gentleman. I haven't seen him hitting on any girl today. I'm sure all the girls appreciate it." Ethan's mount hung open.

"Are you on his side? It's a spell! It can't be good!"

"It's not that I'm on his side. It's just he's kind of a better person. His spells helped us sometimes. Let him be under the spell for a while. Maybe it's one of his good ideas." The seer wasn't so sure about it.

"Maybe. But if something will go wrong, don't call me."

#####

First days were really good. Sarah was right. Girls liked a 'new' Benny and his grades improved. But unlike Sarah, Ethan knew the spellmaster better and that Benny means also trouble. He didn't have to wait too long for effects.

It was pretty quick. One day Benny was the nicest guy in school and next he was not only the creepiest but also a pervert. The spellmaster knew too much about architecture and human body. He was sure that toilets are too small. Not even thinking about it, he walked into girl's rest room and started to measure walls. Of course, girls started screaming what is he doing but he just said that he saw their frame before in books and there's nothing to be embarrassed of.

After he was thrown out of the toilets, he was called to the director's office. Director was nice enough to not call his grandmother but Benny, being a wisest guy in school, couldn't shut himself up. He insulted the director, telling him that indulgence won't raise a new generation of good citizens. You can tell that the director wasn't the happiest person in the world after that.

Benny got a month of detention. But you probably already know that his grandma is more horrifying than the high school director. She grabbed her grandson's ear and dragged him all the way home. Ethan walked with them since the earth priestess wanted to know what happened to Benny. It didn't take her long to find a good spell and make her grandson to reverse the spell.

#####

The next day Benny was his old self again. The seer was glad that he got back his friend.

"So… you're not a smart guy anymore, aren't you?"

"No, and I'm glad I'm not. It was funny to know so much but, man! I was like a monk! I couldn't even look at the girl without thinking of their lives over the years. You know, the history of women, feminist and those stuff."

"Well, at least your grandma helped you."

"Yeah, she grounded me for next two months and took all my video games. I promise, I will never cast this knowledge spell ever again. It's way too dangerous."

"So, you learnt something. Knowing everything not always is the best." Ethan lop-smiled and clapped his friend on the back.

Of course not only the director and the earth priestess punished the boy. Most of the girls at school were slapping him the whole day. But the biggest punishment he got from Erica. Reason? Well, there's a possibility that our young spellmaster unintentionally scared away Erica's dinner.

* * *

**AN: Well, maybe I'll write a few more chapters to this story. If you have any ideas for Benny's 'oh so wonderful' spells, tell me. ;) Also tell me what you think about the idea of writing about Benny's mistakes. ****Thank you**


End file.
